We have some business to take care off
by GeorgiaGaaraPanda
Summary: When Kenny gives up in life and kill himself. Will he regret the decision and try to make things right?   Paring: Bunny or Kenny/Butters. This is dedicated to my friend XZombieDork / Emii! You rock!


Standing infront of South Park's train tracks was Kenny McCormick. The teenage boy who likes to wear orange and keep silent. He had recently confessed his love to Butters, his lover. But couldn't handle the pressure when he realised how much pressure comes with keeping a relationship going strong. He just wasn't used to loving just one person. Kenny is, how you say it, a whore if you like. He liked to have sex with many people and not sticking with one person when it comes love. It was just him. But lately, ever since he has been hanging out with Butters, he had changed. He began to feel feelings he had never felt before in his life. He was deeply in love.

As he said his goodbyes and i love you's, a petrified Butters stood behind him shaking in his boots. After finding out Kenny's true feelings, it was already coming to a tragic end.

"D-Don't do it Kenny... I cannot live without you... N.. Not after what you've just said to me" Butters cried.

Kenny turned to look at him and smiled.

"But i cannot live with the pressure that comes with keeping a relationship Butters. I'm sorry" Kenny replied, a few tears dripping down his cheeks.

He turned round to see a train coming. He took a deep breath, took a few steps backwards and then ran and leaped infront of the train. His bones crushing under all the metal, his blood squirting onto the tracks.

"Kenny.. No!" Butters screamed, falling to his knees and begining to sob deeply.

_Why the hell did he do that? He was so dear to me, i cannot imagine living without him _Butters thought.

Kenny by now was on the way to hell to meet the devil. Yes, Kenny is going to hell for beating people up, braking the law and becoming a whore. Just great, isn't it?

"Kenny. We have been expecting you" The devil welcomed in a deep tone. He sat in a thrown at the far end of hell, surrounded by fire.

Looking around Kenny realsied hell was no paradise. Everywhere was covered in flames and smoke, there were slaves and devils everywhere and the temperature was so high Kenny felt like he was melting. Kenny walked upto the head devil and feel to his knees.

"Please sir, give me another chance at life. I realise this is dreadful and i have been acting wrong in the past, but i have learned from my mstake and want to give life another try" Kenny begged.

The head devil laughed hysterically, almost falling out of his seat before speaking.

"Why the hell should i let you have another chance at life? You screwed you last one!"

"Because i have learned from my mistakes and promise that if you, great wise one, give me another chance.. I will be the goodest little angel ever!"

"Kenny. You only get one life and one shot to get it right. If you don't do it right then that's your problem. But... If you promise to get it right his fucking time.. I will give you another chance"

"I promise! I swear on god's life that i will be amazing!"

At that the devil did a magic spell that brought Kenny back to life, but he was to forget about hell. All he would remeber was walking upto the train tracks and thinking about commiting suicide. For Butters he would forget too and would only see Kenny thinking about commiting suicide.

Kenny left and the head devil sighed deepily.

"Why the fuck am i so soft all of a sudden? God i am losing my fucking touch...it's fucking pathetic!"

A lower level devil walked upto the head devil and handed him a can of beer and replied "Your just tired that's all. Your still the brutalist devil we have ever known"

The head devil smiled and grabbed his drink.

"Thanks. Now get going on making more fire!" He ordered, whipping the devil with a whip he had pulled from his thrown.

As he madly laughed and drank his drink and smiled.

Kenny began to float to the surface of the normal world, where evryone you was alive lived. He appeared on the surface where he had started. Stood infornt of the train tracks. Butters had only just run to him, but not to close that they could feel eachothers breath. Kenny now knew what he was going to do now...

"Kenny! Please, don't kill yourself... I.. I love you!" Butters cried.

"I'm not idiot. I'm happy with life at the moment, so there is no need to die" Kenny replied, with a slight smile "I... I... I love you too"

"R-Really?" Butters stuttered "You mean it?"

"Deffinately!" Kenny replied, with a joyful smile "Now come over here and give me a hug"

Butters began to cry more and then ran upto Kenny even closer and gave him a big, warm hug. Then Kenny lifted Butters' head and planted his lips onto Butters'.

Standing there, letting time fly by without being stressed over everyone else's views and points. Just them two, sharing a lovely moment together.

"I love you, Kenny" Butters said, after he pulled away from Kenny's lips.

"I love you more, my little butternut" Kenny replied with a huge, happy smile that almost reached to each of his eyes.

"Can we go home?" Butters asked, looking up at Kenny with a smile appearing on his face.

"Yeah. Let's go to my house...we have a little business to take care off" Kenny replied slowly, with a wink.

* * *

><p><strong>ThIs Is DeDiCaTeD tO...<strong>

**My good friend XZombieDork or Emii! :3 She is an amazing person that gave me the idea to write this story. I only typed it down and wrote it slightly differently to what she suggested. Hope you like it!**

**Thank you for being there and being my friend, plsu for being an amazing cospler (just saying^^ cause you are...)**

**Thank you my Mistermoo!**


End file.
